Light in WONDERLAND
by DeathPrince
Summary: This is my first cross-over anime. So please don't leave any mean comments! - - Anyway Light goes to Wonderland. Funny, I don't remember him being the fantasy Type. The charaters are thrown out of place so, injoy.


**Hello there and there is all. I am know as the famous sarcastic Narrator, from Fruits basket, "The Mall?" and Death note Parody, "Jackpot! This is not my fault!". Those I made with FinalFantasyGirl16. It's been a long time since I've wrote a sorry, but never the less. I hope this is a good story, credits at the bottom!**

* * *

**Light in Wonderland**

Dear Light was sitting next to a tree looking threw his Death note. "AH! Look at all the people I killed. I'm such a bad person." thought Light. When the wind blew, it blew his Death Note away. "NOOO! Come back here as your master commands you!" yelled Light. He got up and ran after it. It flew into a strange and rather large rabbit hole. "Man! What a pain." thought Light. So he crawled in it. Man he such a moron! If I found a "rather large" rabbit hole I wouldn't go in it. Anyway, inside the rabbit hole was a house. "I entered a house underground?" asked Light. He opens a door into a kitchen. And inside that Kitchen is Rabbit Ryuk.

"Im going to be late!!" yelled Rabbit Ryuk. "Gots to find those Cookies!"

"Um, Ryuk? What are you wearing?!" asked Light.

Ryuk wearing a purple suit with rabbit ears. (As strange as it is, I wonder how he would look!?) Light pulled the rabbit ears.

"Stop that! And who are you?!" asked Ryuk.

"Stop playing around Ryuk! It's me! Light. What are you doing here?"

"This is my house! And you are in it! Get ou-Fucken to hell I'm going to be late!!!"

"Late for what?"

"LAAAATTTTTEEEE!!"

Ryuk grabbed the box of cookies on the table and fled out the door.

"RYUUUUK!!!" yelled Light running after Ryuk.

Light had lost Ryuk and ended up in a forest. "Stupid ass Ryuk!" thought Light. "What's gotn to him?" Light got deeper and deeper into the forest.

"OH dear~ Someones lost again." said a strange voice.

"HEY! Voice in the darkness! Where am I?!" asked Light.

Then a big figure was in front of Light.

"Stupid ass boy! Getting so lost so easily. How pathetic." said The figure.

"REM! It's you!" yelled Light.

"Rem? Are you mistaken boy? I am Cathailic." said Rem. (NAME CHANGE! Rem had something to drink called Cathailic. So, in other words, she's drunk.)

"Like Hell you are!! Your a fucken God of death!! You can't be Catholic!"

"You really are stupid as hell! Dammit boy, I said, CATH-A-ILIC."

"Oh. My mastake. Anyway, do you know how to get out of here?!"

"This way." she pointed right.

"Thank you." he said kindly. (-_-)

"That way." she pointed left.

"WHAT!?" Light shouted.

"That's second base. Anyway, go which ever way you want." Cathailic said. Then disappeared.

"REM! Come back." yelled Light.

A pathway lite up. It was going straight. He keep walking for what seem like hours. But it was only two minutes. At the end of the pathway he saw light. Wow, weird. Light is seeing Light. He saw a big table filled with sweets. The were people singing "Party Join us" and dancing the "Caramelldansen" It was Misa and L acting crazy.

--------------

"MISA! L!!!" yelled Light.

They stopped dancing and singing.

"HEY! What are you doing?! And wearing......" said Light.

They where wearing unmoral cloths to talk about. You've got imaginations! Think of the cloths your self dammit!!

"OH my gosh! Mad Hatter L! He's so~ cute!" said Misa.

"I know! Isn't he adorable!?" asked Mad Hatte L.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" screamed Light.

Misa grabbed Lights arm and brought him to the table.

"Do you want wedding cake or wedding cake?" asked Misa. (-_- Pathetic)

"Um, wedd- WEDDING CAKE?!!!" asked Light.

"OH I knew it! Lets get married!" happily yelled Misa.

"Oh no you didn't! That is my man! How dare you!" yelled Mad Hatter L in a girle voice.

"What?! You are a guy!" yelled Misa.

"And? What's you problem girl? HM? Gots no respect for a man? Honey." asked Mad Hatter L. Still acting like a women.

(I have officaly gone insane. I made L gay to the max. How dare I.)

"No way. Is Misa and L fighting over me?!" thought Light.

Misa picked up a piece of cake and threw it at L's face.

"HA! Take that!" laughed Misa.

L bashed Misa's head in cake. CAKE FIGHT!!!! After that cake started to fly everywhere. And Light, ran away as usual. He ran into the forest. "Scary!! I can't go back there! If I do, one will surly rape me! Dammit! I want to get out of this strange land!" thought Light.

----------------------------

"Now that was funny! Funny to see. As seeing is believing." said Cathailic. (Rem)

"Oh great! It's a christen!" said Light.

"Moran." Then, Cathailic (REM) disappeared.

"What the hell!!? Why did you even appear in the first place?!" asked Light.

But there was no answer.

"OH! I'm late!!" yelled rabbit Ryuk, running past Light.

"HEY! Ryuk!" yelled Light.

"Can't stop! Must run!"

"Hell with running! You have wings of the devil!"

Light followed Ryuk into a big court room. The defended was Mello. The Judge was Near.

"All rise!" yelled Matsuda. Everybody aroused. Light sat down in one of the benches.

"Dear Judge! Dear Judge! I brought you your cookies!" said Rabbit Ryuk.

"Why thank you Rabbit." Near said sweetly.

"Your welcome sir!" blushed Rabbit Ryuk. "AHAHAH! You talked to me!"

"Your fussing over Near, Ryuk." Light said.

--------------------------

Rabbit Ryuk sat next to Light.

"So. Mello. You think you can steal the queen's chocolate candy?" asked Near.

"Yes I do!" said Mello.

"What's your reason?" asked Near.

"Hey. Ryuk. What's going on?" asked Light.

"It's simple young man. Mello stole the Queens chocolate candy!" said Rabbit Ryuk.

"That is?" Light asked.

"Thats all! The queen must have her chocolate!" yelled Rabbit Ryuk.

"I see. So, who's the queen?" asked Light.

"Do you not know?! It's-" Rabbit Ryuk said, but was interrupted.

"We are trying to have a trial here! Could you pleeeeease shut up!?" asked Matsuda.

"Matsuda?" asked Light.

"AH! I'm s-sorry! I-it's just that he doesn't k-know who t-the queen is!" stuttered Rabbit Ryuk.

Everyone in the court room went 0_0!! Which means they where surprised!

"How can you not know!?" asked Matsuda.

"Ummmm....." umm Light.

"I mean! She's the queen of candy! Queen-" yelled Matsuda, but he was interrupted.

"I see. So, he doesn't know the Queen? Unfortunet." said Near.

"Judge Near! Sentence him to death!" yelled Matsuda.

"I agree. Death it is." said Near.

"WHAT?!" yelled Light.

----------------------------------

A whole opened beneath Light. He fell in it of course. Nothing to it. He ended up in another big room. And before him, stood the Queen. On her throne.

"YOu must be the Queen!" Light Yelled.

She smiled. She opened the book on her lap that said Death Note written on top.

"That's mine you bitch! Give it back!" he yelled.

Her staf turned into a pen. Inside the Death Note, she wrote, his name. In big bold letters. **LIGHT YAGAMI.**

Light was suddenly woken up by Misa jumping on him.

"Light! There you are! I was wondering where you went!" she yelled.

"M-Misa?" asked Light.

"Well no-duh! Who else do you think it is?!" asked Misa

Lights Death Note was sitting on his Lap. Just where he left it.

"Sigh, it was all a dream!" thought Light happily.

"Hey! Take me shopping Light!" said Misa.

"Sigh, fucken Misa! Get the hell off me!" yelled Light. He got up and started to walk away.

"Light! Wait up! Please! You don't have to take me shopping! Just buy me things!" yelled Misa.

The sun started to go down. Dawn had approuched......

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG'S "CARAMELLDANSEN" FROM THE ANIME POPOTAN OR "PARTY JOIN US" FROM THE ANIME SHIN-CHAN!!**

* * *

Credits

My friend help me with this. FinalFantasyGirl16. Well, the name OH yes, when Light was Talking to Rem he asked "WHAT?" and she said "That's second base." That's actually from "Who's on first Base" from Abbott and Costello comedy show. SO thanks to them as well. That's is peoplez. I might create more but none the less I might not.

-DEATHPRINCE


End file.
